Breezie Summer Camp: Nights into Starla: episode 2: Born Again Squeaky
by Opel Vectra
Summary: after Squeaky died, the Smurfette asks Gargamel to bring her former pet mouse back to life, Meanwhile, Starla enters the F-Zero GP to find and defeat Nitros Oxide...
1. Chapter 1

Gargamel's laboratory…

11pm…

The Smurf's archenemy accepted to bring Squeaky back to life…

(The Smurfette was nostalgic of him)

Squeaky was the smurfette's former pet mouse…

He saved the smurfs from their burning village, then he kicks the bucket…

That's why Gargamel is…well…you got it…

Papa Smurf already forgot who Squeaky was…

Gargamel sure was evil, but he would prove himself to be capable of resurrecting…

(Once Squeaky was resurrected, he could guide Gargamel to the Smurf's village…)

The experience was a success…

But one thing spoiled EVERYTHING…

Azrael wanted to have a good meal…

Only to make Squeaky get away…

"Azrael! You stupid cat, look what you did!" yelled Gargamel…

"I was so close to trick him into guiding me to the smurf's village…

Well…let's follow the mouse, perhaps he still remember…where it is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Squeaky escaped,

Scared by Azrael…

From Gargamel's laboratory…

The mouse couldn't remember anything…

His POV:

What was I doing in a laboratory…?

That cat…

Why was it in front of me…?

What was that wizard up to…?

Meanwhile, next to the smurf's village…

Smurfette- Is the wizard here yet Clumsy?

Clumsy Smurf- not yet Smurfette…

Grouchy Smurf- I hate "not yets"…

The Smurfette, Clumsy, Jokey and Grouchy waited for Gargamel to come with Squeaky as promised while a binded Brainy attempted to wake up Papa Smurf…

Smurfette expected Squeaky but…

He was up to begin a new life in the forest but a bunch of mice attacks him…

"Allright guys, take him to the chief!"

Sometimes later, Squeaky get binded and taken to a mouse nest on a tree…

"Is the chosen one here?"

Mouse- yes, he is…

Jenny- splendid…leave him to me!

In the nest, there was a mouse girl,

Speaking with Princess Bubblegum's voice,

She was the leader of those mice…

Squeaky- who are you guys?

Jenny- we are starfox!

Just kidding!

My name is Jenny McBride,

I am a leader of a rebel group of mice

And you've been chosen to help us take down the N.I.H.M labs…

His POV:

I'm gonna help a mouse who speaks like Hynden Walch ?

Now that's what I'm talking about!


	3. Chapter 3

"Reala- Gee Nights, what are we gonna do tonight?

Starla- The same thing we do every night Reala; kick some Nightmaren butts!

THEY'RE NIGHTS AND REALA; YES THEY'RE NIGHTS AND REALA…

ONE IS A GENIUS, THE OTHER'S REALA…

THEY'RE REEDEEMED NIGHTMARENS, THEIR GENES HAS BEEN SPLICED…

THEY'RE DINKY; THEY'RE REALA AND NIGHTS-NIGHTS-NIGHTS-NIGHTS-NIGHTS-NIGHTS-NIGHTS-NIGHTS…"

Reala's cellphone ringtone was a song composed by some girl named Helen whom Sonic X and Breezie Summer Camp (consult other fanfics) fans will recognize…

Reala was Wiseman's former lackey and Nights/Starla (one of Cosmo's sister from Sonic X)'s partner…

Together, Reala and Starla fight Nightmarens to make sure kids make good dreams…

Reala- hello?

Starla- Reala It's me!

Reala- Starla, where are you?

Starla- I'm about to bring Nitrous Oxide to Justice! I'll call you back!

Reala- Starla! Don't hang…

Too late, the race has already begun…

Meanwhile, Sometimes later:

RESULTS

MUTE CITY 1:

1st: Captain Falcon

2nd: Dr Stewart

3rd: Breezie, Tails and Cosmo

4th: Starla

5th: Marcus Mc Cloud

Darwin (in Anais's body)'s POV:

"5th… well, I guess I have no choice…"

Darwin (in Anais's body) went to Marcus's little wyvern…

He hit him with a baseball bat when Darwin's phone rang…

Darwin- hello?

Nitros Oxide- So fishboy, did your foxie win ?

Darwin- well…say a number between 4 and 6…

Nitros Oxide- he didn't win, right? He was beaten by that Captain Falcon isn't it ?

Darwin- no…he was beaten by a nightmaren…

Nitros Oxide- a What?

Starla, Breezie, Tails and Cosmo cornered Darwin…

Starla- me…

Darwin- hey! You Seedrians are supposed to be dead!

Starla- well, this shouldn't hurt at all…

Okay rabbit girl…where's your boss?

In that moment, Oxide's spaceship arrived…

Breezie- that's…

Cosmo- Nitros Oxide!

Starla- leave him to me…

While Breezie and The Gang chases Darwin,

Starla was fighting Nitros Oxide…

He was about to escape but Squeaky and his new rodent friends leaded by Starla and Cosmo's sister Galaxina (who survived like Cosmo and Starla) capture him…


	4. Chapter 4

Nightopia…

End of the Day…

Reala- Hi Nights…

Starla- Reala…

I…

Reala- yes I know…

Oxide escaped…

Starla- he did ?

Reala- yeah…

But his partner was behind bars…for 2 hours…

Starla- his ? But she's…

Reala- the fish swapped bodies with his rabbit sister and he had for mission to make his sis's boyfriend win so Oxide could take over Mute City…I'm sure Oxide he won't escape that easy…Just like Wizeman's lackeys!…

Starla- I love you…

Reala- I love you too…

Conclusion :

-Starla finally told Reala her feelings as they embrace…

…and fighting Nightmarens together…

-The Smurfette found Squeaky who denied being her pet again…

…to live with his new girlfriend Jenny…

-Oxide attempted to get even with Cosmo as Tails saved his plant girlfriend…

…on Breezie Summer Camp Episode 4…

THE END


End file.
